User talk:Darth tom
Hi, I'm Darth tom, the founder of this wiki! Please, feel free to leave me a message on absolutely anything, and I'll get back to you on your talk page! Hi Darth tom -- we are excited to have The Edge Chronicles wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki.png I uploaded the image for you at Wiki.png. --Squishy Vic 22:07, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Front Page Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on wikia. It's good to see you starting to customize your wiki with menus and a logo and a customized front page. One thing though, is that I have trouble reading the blue links on the bright blue background of the main page box you created. You may want to consider changing their color -- you can do this easily with code such as Deletion Policy. Obviously you can pick any color, and maybe you like having them blue; I just wanted to let you know in case you just didn't know how to change them. If there's anything I can help you with, please leave a message on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Hi tom! i'm a star wars fan too! i stated on wookieepedia then darthipeida then narnia then redwall and now this!well jus wanted to say Hi!--Gladehawk 16:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi--Gladehawk 17:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Help Me! darthtom, i was wondering if you knew where to go to make a new wiki 'cauze i got 2 new iedas--Gladehawk 18:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New around here! Hi! I'm Pe-ads the Mighty! I started out yesterday on the Redwall Wiki, and thought I might as well help on this one. There's not loads of work to do on Redwall Wiki, so I'll probably do more here. Im gonna have to learn Wiki MarkUp though (or whatever the language is called)! Pe-ads the Mighty Copyright? I found the image for the Immortals hardcover on Amazon UK and uploaded it, but then realized I didn't have copyright for it. Do you know how you can obtain permission, or are all images on Amazon free to use? Thanks, Pe-ads the Mighty 13:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Twig Trilogy Book Hi, Darth Tom (can I call you Darth?)! When you click on the 'Twig' button on the table of books, it takes you to the character TWig, rather than the book. You'll probably want to make a book page for it. Pe-ads the Mighty 08:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Immortals Preview! Hi Darth, just thought I'd let you know that the UK (it may be the same in America) paperback edition of The Lost Barkscrolls has chapter 4 of The Immortals in it. I read it in the bookshop (without buying it!) and got a few funny looks! Pe-ads the Mighty 14:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) How do you Add a category? Because I want to create pages about some of the slaughterers, and don't know where I'm going to put them. Tigan Barkwater 23:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Erm... I haven't got the books, so I don't know all the names of the slaughterers from memory. I remember:Sinew, Keris, Knuckle, and Tendon. Funnily enough, I can't even remember the name of the slaughterer who was Tendon's brother. Help? Tigan Barkwater 00:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Don't send a message to Mauran Axestripe- it's my username for another wiki and I forgot to log off on that one. Hopefully it's not considered spamming. Tigan Barkwater 00:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Immortals already in some shops! Darth, as you probably know, the UK release date for The Immortals is February 5th (or is it 6th?) Anyway, someone I know rang me on Saturday (31st) to tell me that he had got hold of a copy of it! He found it in Waterstones (not sure which branch), and they had 2 copies, one of which he bought. I am sooooo annoyed! It's dodgy of Waterstones, but still good. Just thought you might be interested if you live in the UK (you could be US for all I know!). My library are getting it in for me, and I may do a review when I read it. Pe-ads the Mighty 19:47, 1 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is there an area for essays/reviews? If not, I advise you to include one. It would make a great addition. Weird New Worlds Hey, Darth, I just found a site by Stewart and Riddell called "Weird New Worlds." It's done in blog format, and has two characters so far, with them telling their interlinked stories in the first person. It is set in the Farrow Ridges in the Third Age of Flight. Find it at www.weirdnewworlds.com Pe-ads the Mighty 21:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Unknown Banderbear? Should I make a page of the un-named banderbear in Beyond the Deepwoods?Tigan Barkwater 22:45, 8 March 2009 (UTC) And say you typed in the search engine "Keris" and it came up with Page Title Matches: Keris Barkwater, how can you make it so it goes automatically to Keris Barkwater? Or can only admins do that? And, can I make a page actually showing examples of wiki formatting? Or is the Sandbox enough? I'm fairly experienced with wiki formatting, but the Redwall Wiki, which is the other wiki I use, has far more articles than this, so there isn't much to add.Tigan Barkwater 01:48, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Under User:Tigan Barkwater/Wiki Formatting?Tigan Barkwater (Not logged in) OK. Here it is.Tigan Barkwater 05:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Un-needed page You should delete "Quintinuis Verginix". The spelling of the pags is incorrect and obviously we've already got Quint.Tigan Barkwater 09:30, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Is My Wiki Formatting page OK?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) And, since I made Category:Battles and Wars, is "Battles and Wars of the Edge" needed?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Delete Rook Barkwater.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 23:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) More Un-Needed Pages Fawfulfan 11:49, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you got rid of "Quintinuis Verginix". Thanks for bringing that up, Tigan Barkwater! There are some other pages I have seen that should be deleted similar reasons: *Ironwood Pincones (It's misspelled, and we've already got Ironwood Pinecones) *"Swallowdrops" (It's misspelled, and we've already got Sallowdrops *Shem (We've already got Shem Barkwater) *Rook Barkwater (We've already got Rook) *Tree (There's no content, and the page is unnecessary anyway) Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 06:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, I think "The Clash of the Sky Galleons" is un-needed, because we've already got Clash of the Sky Galleons, and it's not as well done (I can't remember the right words).''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 04:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, could you please help me? I want to add a new category, but with the new categorising toolbar I can't figure out how to put it in alphabetical order. THANKS A LOT! Wow, I can't believe you gave me admin rights! Thanks so much! Fawfulfan 19:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Reponse to your request about categorization I'll see what I can do. The only times I don't categorize stuff is when I can't think of an appropriate category. Maybe I just have to be a bit more creative... ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) *P.S. Is it necessary to have "Category:Positions"? "Category:Professions" is essentially meant to be the exact same thing. Just curious. Italicizing page titles Sorry, but I didn't understand your explanation for italicizing page titles and links. I've tried doing it, but I can't get it to work. Can you give me a little help? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 14:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Still puzzled about italicized pages... I tried sticking that at the top of Galerider, but it didn't do anthing. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 18:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Continuing title problems It might be that I don't understand what you're asking. Do I literally put "title|''Pagename''" at the beginning of the page, or in the title? And, let's say that I'm doing this for the Galerider page. Would I write "Galerider|''Pagename''" or title|"Galerider" or "Galerider|''Galerider''", or something else entirely? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 21:38, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *That's what I did! Take a look at Galerider--I put it there, but the name's not italicized. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) *Well, I've looked on both Firefox and Explorer, and have checked on MULTIPLE computers, and NONE of them show the title being italicized. Are you SURE that the title of Galerider is italicized? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Category:Creatures of the Edge I was just wondering if this page was necessary. After all, we've already got Category:Fauna, and the list page Animals of the Edge. At the very least, shouldn't it be reworded to make it more overarching? ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes (Or whatever...) I could help with the infoboxes, or whatever they're called. Should I start inserting them? Or should I wait until the tutorial's out?''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 05:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Thanks, Dt.''Tigan Barkwater'' Why not chat? 22:22, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Dwarves I just wanted to know if this category was truly necessary because: *There are only two pages that fall under the category, and they are already categorized under other sections. *Most categories titled like this one (e.g. Category:Goblins, Category:Trolls, Category:Trogs, etc.) are categories for individuals of a species or group of species. This category seems to be for the species themselves, which is somewhat inconsistent. The reason I ask you instead of deleting it myself is because you created this category, and you outrank me. I just thought it made sense to either get your approval to eliminate the category, or your reason why it needs to stay. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Creatures of the Edge Is this category really necessary? "Category:Fauna" is used for EXACTLY the same purpose. Also, the category "beings" was supposed to only apply to pages on sentient races. It's not my place to question what you do here; I was just wondering your purpose. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Your opinion on something... I was thinking that maybe we should delete the pages Twig vs. Screed and Captain Cloud Wolf vs. Slyvo Spleethe. My reason is that these events were never referred to by name in the books, and thus it is awkward to treat them as if they are battles with official names. Also, information on them is thoroughly covered in several other pages, and often with better descriptions than the two pages. What's more, when you think about it, they just aren't necessary. Is it likely that anyone will type "Captain Cloud Wolf vs. Slyvo Spleethe" into the search bar? Instead, they would type in Quint, or Cloud Wolf, or Slyvo Spleethe, and any of those searches would retrieve information on that battle between Cloud Wolf and Slyvo Spleethe. As an Edge wiki administrator, I already can delete these pages myself, but I don't want to do so if it goes against your wishes. I want to know what your position on this is before I take any administrative action. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 15:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Well, if we are going to keep them, I think it would make a lot more sense to keep their current names, because they aren't given names in the books, and the current names give the most specific label possible. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 19:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) *Hmmmm...not sure if I understand your point, but hey, you know best. I'll rename them if I can get around to it. ''Fawfulfan'' Want to talk? 00:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Edge Chronicles Graphic Novel... I know I don't edit here anymore, but when I reread this article something caught my eye near the bottom... In the penultimate question Chris Riddell says that they've finished with The Edge Chronicles, but will be revisiting it again in graphic novel form. Woo hoo! Just thought you'd like to know. --Pe-ads the Mighty 20:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC)